Why Does It Hurts? (Sekaiichi Hatsukoi FF) (世界一初恋のファンフィクションなぜ：それが痛いん)
by OiHina Yuki
Summary: Ritsu gets suspicious of Masamune. Masamune giving excuses about work, coming home late or just not bothering going home at all. When Ritsu finds out will he be heartbroken or was his heart never been repaired since the start? Pairing: Takano Masamune x Onodera Ritsu, Takano Masamune x Yokozawa Takafumi Warnings: AU, OOC, One Shot, Shounen-ai, Hurt, Angst and Drama(?)
**Why Does It Hurts?** _ **(Sekaiichi Hatsukoi FF)**_

 **(** **世界一初恋のファンフィクションなぜ：それが痛いん** **)**

 _ **Summary:**_

 _ **Ritsu gets suspicious of Masamune. Masamune giving excuses about work, coming home late or just not bothering going home at all. When Ritsu finds out will he be heartbroken or was his heart never been repaired since the start?**_

 _ **Pairing: Takano Masamune x Onodera Ritsu, Takano Masamune x Yokozawa Takafumi**_

 _ **Warnings: AU, OOC, Shounen-ai, Hurt, Angst and Drama(?)**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi or anything connected to it.**_

 **Why Does It Hurt?**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **Ritsu's Pov**

I pulled my jacket tighter around myself as I was shivering from the cold. My shoes fell through the snow with a loud crunch, every time I moved, echoing into the shadowy December night. It was a painfully freezing day in Japan, and I all I wanted was to crawl into bed and fall asleep under my thick covers. Of course that would never happen. Due to there being a massive parasite in my apartment called _Takano Masamune_ who would undoubtedly convince him to "wake up" a different way.

Masamune was _definitely_ … a pervert.

Ever since I said to him that 'I love him' again, the insufferable man had constantly been at my side. I wonder how I even manage to convince him to stay home when I went out to buy some groceries. I buried the bottom of my face in my jacket collar.

' _I really should get home soon, Masamune must be waiting for me.'_ I thought.

It only took about eight minutes of walking until I finally got to my apartment and I opened the door.

It was empty… only a small note was left of the coffee table.

 _Got a sudden call from one of the Mangaka. They won't make the deadline in time so I have to settle the matters. I'll be back late. Don't bother waiting up._

 _-Masamune_

I sighed and set the note aside. This was the third time this week that Masamune had up and disappeared and I was getting more suspicious as these stupid excuses kept on showing up. Normally at this time of year it didn't usually call for late hours, and I know that there is no deadline if there was everyone and I in the office would be commencing Hell's Week. I whip out my phone and called his number on speed dial.

 ***cue phone ringing***

' _WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?! HE LEFT HIS FUCKING PHONE?!'_ I shouted in my head.

I forcefully closed my phone and walked over to the stray phone that had been tossed carelessly on the sofa. Why would Masamune forget or even leave his phone? He never forgot his phone before… I just sighed a second time and walked into the bedroom. There was no use worrying about it. For now.

It was probably nothing…

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

During the next couple of weeks, Masamune's disappearances are more frequent, and I'm starting to get worried. I was growing aggravated and more suspicious over this, but I didn't want to say anything to him. I just told myself that I was frazzled over my work and I was only being stupidly paranoid.

Well, that paranoia got to me four weeks later.

It was 11:39pm and Masamune still wasn't home and I was on my last nerve. In twenty-one minutes, it was going to be an end to a special day.

I sprang up, grabbed my coat, and snatched the bouquet of flowers that I was going to give Masamune later that day. If Masamune was going to be late, might as well surprise him a t work, right…? I stormed towards Marukawa, the bright red bouquet of roses in hand. The elevators were broken, so I had to take the stairs all the way up to the twelfth floor. I was out of breath by the time I made it to the floor, as I stood there to catch my breath, I began to hear… noises…

"... Yo… Yoko… zawa..." I heard an all too familiar voice say.

There was heavy breathing and a string of airy grunts before I decided to peer around the corner shakily, and I wish I didn't and just left. Two sweaty bodies were intertwined with each other, moaning and groaning, too wrapped up in their own pleasure to notice the me. I didn't say a word and backed up slowly, bring my hand to cup my mouth.

I took the hand off my mouth and suddenly a wobbly smile slowly crawled onto my face as tears started to well up in my eyes. I took my sweet time trudging down the steps of the building.

Masamune…

Masamune…

Masamune…

I shook my head clear and sprinted forward towards my apartment. I couldn't be humiliated by him a second time…

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **Masamune's Pov**

The following morning after last night with Yokozawa, I returned home around six am, and the place just felt strangely empty. The clutters of paper were gone, there were no clothes lying on the ground, and most of the book on the bookshelf were missing. I walked to the coffee table and saw bouquet of roses sitting there dying silently in the darkness and two pieces of enveloped paper. One was a resignation form, and the other… was a note addressed to me… I felt dread pile up in my guts…

I disregarded the resignation letter for now and opened the letter addressed to me… I knew I was going to regret this… and I was right…

 _Takano-san,_

 _Ten years have passed since I last saw you in high school, and I was delighted to see you again after all that time, and I was happy that you were as much in love with me as I did with you. I thought I give you a second chance, to prove yourself that you were trustworthy and wouldn't cheat on me again… but you proved me wrong… I was so wrong about you… You thought I wouldn't know about the one in high school. Yeah right you were practically flaunting it around. I wish back then I didn't fall in love with you… I wish I never saw you in the library… I wish I didn't even go to the same school as you…_

 _Why…?! Why... Why wasn't I good enough for you?! I gave you everything… I gave you my hearts that was shattered hoping you would fix it after the mess you made of it… I gave you my body… but no you decided that I was not good enough for you, so you just threw me aside a left me… hurting me… killing me on the inside… damaging me mentally and emotionally… and worse of all I just accepted it… never fighting back… just accepting it… I'm just use to this…_

 _If you wanted Yokozawa-san, why didn't you leave me for him I wouldn't be in pain like this…? I wouldn't feel the guilt of just leaving you without a goodbye or saying why to your face… but worst of all I feel pathetic for letting you string me along with you're so called "feelings", I don't understand?! If you loved me why would you do this to me?! I can only hope that once another ten year have gone by… I won't have to see you anymore I want you out of my life… for good! With all my heart I can only say this I FUCKING HATE YOU!_

 _-Onodera_

 _P.S. - Happy Anniversary… I hope you enjoyed it with Yokozawa._

I fell to my knees, crumpling the note in my hand… crying… the last ever piece of him… I will ever get… he basically said that he hates me and that he doesn't want to see me anymore. Why… why did I do this to him? I took his love for granted. I thought that he would forgive me if he found out I was cheating, but I always knew that it would never work out that way. Worse of all he found out on our anniversary…

I grabbed my phone off the sofa and tried to call Ritsu, it went straight to voicemail… I got off the floor and went into the bedroom. The smell of Ritsu fills my nose, I walk towards the bed and lie down, lying down on the left side of the bed, and grabbing Ritsu's or what was Ritsu's pillow and wrapped my arms around it and put my face against it and start to vey again.

' _I-I'm so sorry Ritsu, I wish I never did that… I want you back, but I know that will never happen… so all I can say is thank you for staying with me, forgiving me when I didn't deserved it and most of all thank you for loving me the way I should have loved you. Goodbye Ritsu. I hope you have a better life without me.'_

That was the last thing I thought as I fell asleep crying, whilst cradling the only thing that still smelled like Ritsu...

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Domo arigatou for reading this one shot! I just fell in love with pair but my friend asked me if I could do a cheating Takano and I did! I hope you like this story and please share, favourite and review! I hope you will enjoy and stay for more come chapters and any future stories!

Oh and I will try and post a new chapter of my Ansatsu Kyoushitsu FF by the end of this month!

Neko-chan


End file.
